


Pros and Cons

by jediJessi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediJessi/pseuds/jediJessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing and 2 in the morning and the fire alarm is going off and Jenn doesn't have a jacket. But Wally West does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

Jenn wrapped her arms around her torso, perched on the edge of a dew-augmented picnic table as the fire department searched her dormitory. Pros of living in the Jump City University historic dorms: The prestige of being an honors student. Cons of living in the Jump City University historic dorms: Sometimes the fire alarm went off at two in the morning. In January. For no apparent reason.

“We’re just going to be outside for a little longer guys, hang on!” The overly peppy administrator yelled into the megaphone to a chorus of groans and sighs. “Oh, don’t be that way,” she fake pouted. “It could be snowing!” As luck would have it, a drop of mushy white landed on Jenn’s shoulder.

“Hey,” something warm covered said shoulder. A hand? She turned around to see an unfamiliar redhead. “Sorry, this is weird, but you look freezing. Do you want my hoodie?” 

Jenn looked down at her boxer shorts and tank top. Pros of accepting a stranger’s hoodie- she gets a hoodie, stays warm, doesn’t catch hypothermia and doesn’t die at a young age. Cons of accepting a stranger’s hoodie- He could be joking, he could be a serial killer- or, more importantly, he could be expecting something in return that she wasn’t willing to give. After all, lending a hoodie was giving her warmth and as everyone knows, warmth equals life. By giving her this sweatshirt, he’s probably telling her he wants to protect her for eternity. No big deal.

“Who the hell are you?” Jenn asked, voice slightly raspy from sleep and unuse. 

“Uh, yeah good question. Probably should have opened with that. I’m Wally, Wally West. Sports Medicine major. I’d assume we live in the same dorm,” he jerked his head towards the four-story block. “And I’m also offering you a hoodie. Take it or leave it, it’s a limited-time offer,” he raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll take it, I guess,” Jenn huffed, deciding the pros outweighed the cons. He grinned lopsidedly, pulling off the oversized sweatshirt and handing it to Jenn. As she put it on, she inhaled deeply. Fabric softener. 

“Well, I gave you my pullover. Can I at least get a name?” Wally sat on the picnic table about a foot away, and made a face. “This table’s wet.”

“Everything’s wet, it’s 2 AM and snowing,” Jenn rolled her eyes. “And I’m Jenn Petrovski. Majoring in stats and probability.”

“So you’re a math nerd,” Wally chuckled. “With that pink hair I would have assumed musical theatre or liberal arts or something like that.”

Jenn hurriedly tucked her hair beneath the hood of Wally’s jacket. “There’s nothing wrong with brightly colored hair. People in all disciplines have dyed hair. It’s not weird.”

“Defensive much?” Wally stretched his pale arms above his head, left only in a tee shirt proclaiming “Barry Knows Sneakers!” and sweatpants after shedding his hoodie. 

“Well, what about you? Sports Medicine? Yeah, with all those bulging muscles I’m sure you’re a quarterback,” Jenn dragged her gaze up and down his lean physique. 

“You’re looking at a huge track star, darlin’. I run a 13 minute 5k,” he bragged. 

“Yeah, sure, and I used to be in a gang.” 

“I wasn’t kidding.”

“Neither was I.” Jenn sat back onto her elbows, daring Wally to laugh at her. 

He didn’t. “The more I think about it, the more I can see it. Like, some kind of nerdy homework gang, right? You guys got together and played Dungeons and Dragons?”

Jenn really wanted a cigarette. She also really wanted her mouth to stop saying things she didn’t want it to say. “Something like that.” Even her momentary burst of self-pity didn’t distract her from the fact Wally had been scootching towards her gradually.

“You have really cool eyes.” Turning, Jenn found Wally right there, his bangs brushing her forehead. She controlled the urge to flinch away. This wasn’t the past, this wasn’t the one who had hurt her. This was now and this was Wally the track runner who lived in her dormitory and if she didn’t take a chance now, then when the fuck was she ever going to do anything?

Pros of kissing Wally West: He smelled like vanilla and shampoo, his hair was really soft, and his lips were even softer. Cons of kissing Wally West: When she pulled away, she missed him. So she kissed him again. Yes, the pros quite outweighed the cons.


End file.
